


Movie night

by Readglare



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, cute shit, little spicy but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readglare/pseuds/Readglare
Summary: “You know we missed the movie. I actually wanted to watch it.” I said.Zim grinned mischievously at me. “Since when have you ever paid attention to some stinky earth movie when i'm around.”I leaned in closer to him. Mouths almost connected. “You’re such a distraction.”“Im your favorite distraction.” And with that, we were back to our kissing session.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Movie night

I woke up to the sound of movie credits playing from the tv.

_ Must have fallen asleep through the movie. That's kind of annoying, I’ve been waiting for this sequel for a while.  _

I tried to move my arm to rub my eye when I noticed that my arms were trapped under another sleeping form. Zim had fallen asleep on me while we were cuddling earlier. He was laying atop of me with his head laying on my chest. He looked so calm, way opposite to his usual explosiveness. 

I gently moved my hand from underneath his sleeping form to lay it just underneath his pak. I drew little circles on his back while I admired him. 

I kissed his forehead and heard a small sigh.

He started to move slightly, cuddling closer to my warmth. His antennas lazily touch through my hair as he looked up at me, sleepiness still strong in his eyes.

He leaned in halfway for me to meet him with a small kiss. I placed my hand on his cheek and leaned into it. 

“Mmhfph” He mumbled to me before closing his eyes again and scooching up closer to my face and neck.

“You're so poetic.” I replied to him playfully. “You know, If you told me years ago the great invader Zim was the most cuddly person I know I would have laughed and called them crazy.”

“Shut up. You should be glad Zim has found you worthy of his affections.” He mumbled, this time with more clarity.

“I am glad. More than glad.” I kissed him again this time with a little more fire. 

Zim melted into the kisses which slowly got more heated. He adjusted himself onto a straddle position on top of me to which I sat up to meet him. I paused us for a second, forehead touching with him to keep the intimacy. 

“You know we missed the movie. I actually wanted to watch it.” I said.

Zim grinned mischievously at me. “Since when have you ever paid attention to some stinky earth movie when i'm around.”

I leaned in closer to him. Mouths almost connected. “You’re such a distraction.”

“Im your favorite distraction.” And with that, we were back to our kissing session. 

I opened my mouth inviting his tongue in. I felt my face grow red as Zim continued to take over all my senses. He lightly scratched my back with his nails which brought me goosebumps. All I could do was hold him tightly and attempt to fight him for the upperhand of a battle I didn't care if I lost. 

He parted our mouths to allow me to breath. I tried to look down, embarrassed about how flustered he's gotten me. He lifted his hand to my chin and lifted it slightly to make me look at him in the eyes. His ruby half lidded eyes seemed to drink up the look on my face. He looked so beautiful. If I got lost in his eyes, I’d happily live in that limbo.

“You’re mine.” he dragged a claw lightly down my face. 

I shivered again and looked deeply into his eyes. I smiled at him and suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

“Dib-thing what are you doing?! I'm trying to be the ‘sexy’!”

“I know I know, just wait one second.”

I stood up still holding the angrily confused alien in my arms. His legs and arms tightened around me out of fear of falling even though he's exceptionally light when he wants to be.

“I’m just so happy that we met. Even when you were a nuisance to me. I’ve always been yours and I think I always will be. I don't want anyone else, just you.” I whispered to him. 

He relaxed a bit in my arms. “You humans are so gooey, but I also agree. Zim doubts he’d ever meet another living being that holds a candle to his Dib-flame.” He paused to clear his throat from the slight build of emotions he got from the sudden confession. “Now can we go back to Zim seducing you?” 

“No, I wanna restart the movie and actually watch it this time.” I placed him back down on the couch and giggled at his reaction.

“Fine! But I demand to still be shown affection if i'm going to have to endure this again.” He said grumpily .

“Of course, your majesty.” I said sarcastically as I sat down and lazily threw an arm around him. He nuzzled close to me and I reached for the remote to restart the program.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe this almost makes me wanna write spicier stuff


End file.
